Just Tonight
by lets-ruin-the-world
Summary: "There was a party. Music, too loud. Drinks, too strong. Girls, too tempting. But even without a drop, she was beautiful." Slightly AU. Jade & Tori end up at a party. What is the outcome? Trigger Warning: Suicide; Jori. Rated M for Suicidal content. One shot.


**A/N Alright guys, I wrote this for my creative writing class a few months ago, figuring this would actually be a really good storyline for a Jori Fanfiction. It's slightly AU, so if you've got a problem with that, then I'm sorry. This isn't a songfic but I feel like "Just Tonight" by The Pretty Reckless is a song that fits this really well, so if you want to listen to that while reading, that's cool :) So yeah, hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: I have not moved since summer started. I don't think I could -ever- own a show. **

_There was a party._

_Music, too loud._

_Drinks, too strong._

_Girls, too tempting._

_But even without a drop, she was beautiful._

_Music floated into the night from the two-story in the middle of nowheresville. Booze flowed from everywhere, giving some courage they wanted, and some God-sent alibis they shouldn't have used._

It didn't really start until the week after school started from break. The halls rang with friends telling stories about who and what they'd all done, places they'd gone, parties that as far as parents knew, didn't happen. There had been some parties that received more talk than others. It was during those conversations between friends that the subject was first brought up.

"So I hear a couple of chicks got caught going at it at that party… which one was it, Ryder's maybe?" Cat stood by Tori's locker, relating all of the gossip that had accumulated over the past week. "I don't know, apparently one of the girls' boyfriends caught them." She leaned closer. "Ohh, I'd love to have seen the look on his face… HA!" She giggled, then leaned in, half whispering, "Who knew we had people like _that_ in our school anyways."

Tori stopped for a second, before grabbing the rest of her books and slamming her locker. "Yeah, well I think _those people _would appreciate us not talking about them..." She said quietly. Cat nodded, apologizing, and continued on about another party at some football guy's house. The subject was dropped for the day.

_A late night, too much going on inside. _

_"Come outside, I want to see the stars."_

_Bottles clinking, giggles ringing above the faint music._

_The stars shone, but nowhere near as bright as her eyes. The music was nothing compared to her laughing when they tripped and landed flat on the lawn._

It got worse after that. Rumours had started about who the hypothesized _lesbos _were. Some thought it was Ryder's sister, possible, but hardly plausible. She was 15, and wasn't, how they put it, _that type. _Apparently if you were a cute little blonde with a four-point, you were out of the running. The other, more widespread idea involved Tori. And the senior with the of-age boyfriend that could eat her for breakfast. The fact that she was still breathing was the only thing keeping that rumour at bay. Had Jade had found out, hell, if her _boyfriend_ had found out… she'd easily be dead.

That idea was tested the next morning before second period. Whispers followed students in and out of classrooms. _Did you hear about Jade? Ohh I hear she's devastated. Did you know that she threw herself on her? Yeah, I hear she took advantage since Jade was wasted. Well _I _heard she slipped her something. Would you believe that? That's what Jade told me. _Tori hung her head on her way to physics.

Sideways glances came like a wave as she walked from class to class; some were accusing, some were disgusted, others were just sad. She avoided the eyes of other students for as long as she could, kept quiet in all of her classes, silently watching the clock until the final bell rang for the day. Cat was waiting, loyal and talkative as a puppy, at her locker. She spilled the days assignments, issues, and gossip. Todays topics were the physics test, the cute guy from some other school that would be at the game tonight, and… a shifty look…

"So what's going on after school?"

Tori shut her locker door, turning on her heels. "Just homework. The usual." She managed a smile back. " You?"

The conversation continued like this down the hall and into the parking lot. Tori had decided that once she got home she would put the day behind her and get some work done. Life as normal. That was, of course, until she opened up her computer.

IM's and posts flooded her social sites. Tweet after tweet from Jade's friends, and others who had heard the gossip.

_Why would you..._

_How could you…_

_Bitch…_

_Slut…_

_Die._

A very long email waited for her as well, from the 'victim' in question. It came through her personal email address, however she'd gotten ahold of that. How dare her, had she been thinking… to take advantage… her boyfriend leaving… she didn't deserve this. Signed with a big **F*ck you, love Jade. **at the end.

She slammed the lid to her laptop shut, shaking her desk. The lamp wobbled in the corner, but stayed up. Tori tried to convince herself, to force herself to put it behind her. She'd go on with her life, and when she woke up tomorrow, everything would be back to normal. It had to.

She struggled through the assignments, not feeling up to even the easy projects. After a solid few hours of BS-ing and copying some information for an essay, she pushed her books off the bed. There was no use trying to get anything done right now. She thought about attempting sleep, but the sharp, setting sunlight came bore through the curtains and said otherwise. She opted then for a shower, trying to clear her thoughts some. The water masked the tears on her face, but no one was home to care if she cried anyways. No one was home to see the strong girl melt away at the few false words that had spread. No one saw the sad girl underneath the brave, the fragile love under her pain.

A few days later, someone knocked on the door to her house. She was wondering who it could be, no one had talked to her asides from Cat. Instead of checking to see who was at the door, she blindlessly went downstairs, not knowing it was Jade's boyfriend Beck, who had been waiting for this day for a while. When Tori opened the door, her eyes widened and she wanted to slam the door in his face just as soon as she had opened it, but he had stepped inside before she could manage to do anything, his hand holding the door open.

"I've been waiting." Beck growled, his nearly black eyes directed at Tori, who took a step back, seeming unfazed by his words, but internally she was freaking out. _Why was he here? Why couldn't this be over already?_

"What do you want?" She inquired, narrowing her eyes at the boy in front of her. She knew he was strong and had heard a lot of rumours about him beating up a few freshmen to get their money. After the night of the party, she couldn't believe him and Jade were together, but… Maybe two bullies just belonged to each other?

"You out of my way." He was raising his voice, stepping closer and closer to Tori, making her back up until her back was pressed up against the wall, which he pinned her to, his hands resting on either side of her head, his eyebrows drawn together as he leaned close to her, hissing "Jade told me about your little… incident. How you took advantage of her while she was drunk, dyke. I was about to dump her ass but then she told me it was all _your _fault! You slut, she was afraid you'd rape her! I'm here to get my payback, I'm here to make your life miserable." Tori was about to speak up, to defend herself when he delivered the first hit with his fist hitting her nose, which made her cry out in pain, and hold her hands up to her nose, blood slowly dripping down.

"What the _hell_ Beck?! I get that you're angry, but can't we just talk about this instead of fight-" He cut her off, with another hit, but this time Tori was expecting it, quickly raising her arm, her hand balled into a fist, preventing him from hitting her again. She swiftly raised her knee and hit him right between his legs. He staggered, falling back a little

"F*cking bitch! You wanted this… You asked for it when you almost _raped _my girlfriend while she was _drunk._" His fist hit her stomach and she groaned.

"I _never _raped her, I didn't even come close! Hell, she wasn't even drunk! That's the point. She wasn't drunk! She told me she loved-" Another blow, this time to the chin. "F*ck!" She raised her fist and hit his jaw as hard as she could, which made him close his eyes and let out a small groan.

"She was _wasted! _Why would I believe _you _instead of _her?_!" Beck was screaming at her now, his face reddening, his veins pulsating and he left another kick to her knees, making her fall down to the floor, then kicking her face before leaning down, smirking as he mumbled "You're such a worthless cunt… Nobody will ever love you, slut." As soon as these words were said, he shoved his hands in his leather pockets, one of them pulling out a cigarette, the other one a lighter. As he went outside, he lit the cigarette before slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Tori lying on the floor.

_The night was cool and dark, the first leaves making shadows on the branches above. Light from a few stars broke through the canopy onto the two below. A couple of bottles lay in the grass, hardly touched. The two lay on a blanket in the grass, enveloped in conversation heightened only by drowsiness and their own company. Laughter came and went, deep thoughts were told. Trust was gathered. _

A few hours later or so, Tori was sitting in her room, trying to calm down. She had finally managed to stop the bleeding coming from mostly her face, though she didn't know exactly which part was bleeding. She wanted to leave.

Oh how badly she wanted to leave. She just wanted to end it, right then and there. She didn't give a sh*t anymore. She didn't want to have to deal with this. She didn't want to see Jade and her boyfriend in school, holding hands, kissing. She didn't want him to regularly come to her house to beat her up. She didn't want anything to happen between her and Jade, ever again. She was mad at her. She's never been this angry. Tori knew she loved Jade. She had never loved anyone as much as Jade. And even now, after all this happened, Jade still managed to make her heart race. No matter how much of a bitch move that was.

She couldn't do anything against her love for Jade. And that's exactly why she wanted to leave. She wanted to leave quickly, quietly, because she'd been attracting enough attention these past few weeks. Cat was the only one still by her side, though it was questionable for how long. Tori didn't think it was worth it anymore. She needed Jade. She was so dependent on her, it was unhealthy, but she couldn't live without her. She couldn't live with Jade and her boyfriend spreading rumours about her, couldn't live with the other kids teasing her about it, couldn't live with all the hate messages she'd been getting for the past weeks. She didn't even bother to open up her email anymore.

If she wanted to leave, she had to do it right now. Her parents weren't home, nobody would notice. Even though she knew her parents would care, Tori was the one who didn't give a sh*t. She didn't even know how she'd do it. She wanted to leave quietly, which meant a train wouldn't do the trick. She didn't have the guts to tie a noose for herself, drown herself or cut open her wrists, and she sure didn't know where she'd get a gun in fives minutes. She ran into her parents' bathroom, rummaging through the cabinet, her eyes watering as she thought about the things that had been happening these past weeks. Parents worrying, Cat becoming more distant, Jade telling her how much she hated Tori, how much she despised her, how she could never loved her…

Tears were streaming down her face at that point. Her heart was aching as she pulled out two little containers filled with the strongest sleeping pills she could find. She knew her mother had the worst sleeping problems, and she only took these once a week, only when it was really necessary, that's what the doctor told her. Tori scribbled out a note, short words, not a lot of them, but so meaningful that it made her cry harder. She forced herself to stop at some point, and let out a scream, replacing her sadness with anger. She grabbed her bottle of vodka she hid in her closet, something that had always helped her drown out her thoughts, and took a first swig, taking the first few pills. They got more and more with each second, flushing it down with vodka. In the end, the whole bottle was empty, one and a half containers of the pills empty.

She dropped down onto the bed, saliva sliding down her chin, her glazed eyes staring up at the ceiling, looking as empty as ever. The now empty bottle of water fell out of her hands, shattering on the floor, the shards scattering over the whole floor. The rest of the pills were lying scattered across her bed. Soon she'd be gone… And she wouldn't be back again. And in that moment, a small smile formed on her lips and she finally felt at peace with herself.

_As they sat and talked, _

_Hugs were shared;_

_A unsure kiss was given, then repaid;_

_"I love this"_

_a pause;_

_"I love you."_

Weeks passed, and a lonely grave sat in the back lot of a nearly empty graveyard. It was the end of summer, and the air was getting breezy as fall settled back in. It'd been far too long for visitors to still care about the little stone block in the back, long enough that the only people who wandered back there had been her parents, who had come back once on her birthday, and not once since. It wasn't their fault of course; people were busy things. And so the grave sat in the waning days of summer.

However, one lone visitor made a point of showing up on the second to last day of summer. The tall girl brought a backpack, carried carefully in her arms. She parked her car a few blocks away, walking quietly to where a large willow guarded a small grave. She stood by the grave, but it didn't feel right to look down on her, like she had in the last weeks they could've had together. So she took a bouquet gingerly out of her bag, laying it by the headstone. She lied down next to it, like the first and last night they'd really had together. She stared up through the leaves, watching the sun set over the other lots of headstones. And when the night had finally settled over their own quiet place, she stayed. She talked, she laughed, but mostly she was quiet. She had tried not to think about the mistakes she'd made over the summer, tried not to let the guilt follow her. But it had, and now she let it come, like waves. And before the sun rose on what would be her last day in that town, she apologized. And that would never be enough, but it was all she could do. It didn't fix things. It didn't make her feel better. But it was what she deserved. Tori needed to know that Jade was truly, deeply sorry. And that she truly, deeply, loved her.

**A/N: If you liked this one, favourite/review it because I have another one and it might be over 20 chapters? It's definitely long and it depends on how you like the first few chapters. But yeah, if you're interested let me know! By the way, also some credit to my incredible girlfriend who helped me write this! I love you, darling. **


End file.
